


Different Viewpoints redux

by Ilexia



Series: Lovable Characters of Final Fantasy XIV [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilexia/pseuds/Ilexia
Summary: What kind of boyfriend will he be?HEAVY 5.0 Shadowbringers Spoilers - Don't read if you haven't finish the expansion.Super indulgent fiction as I explore each of their characters and hypothesize the sort of relationship they would have with your Warrior Of Light. Currently there isEmet Selch x ReaderCrystal Exarch x ReaderFuture will includeElidibusZenosand whoever that you may Request in comments!





	Different Viewpoints redux

What kind of boyfriend will he be? HEAVY 5.0 Shadowbringers spoilers

* * *

  
**Crystal Exarch**

  
The Exarch will be an incredibly adorable and awkward dork. He is not the kind who would take you out on a grand lavish dinner or with any over-the-top romantic gestures; he much prefers to keep things simple, a homemade 3 course dinner for you back at the Pendants, after a long day of work with the scions, and considered even a simple stroll along Musica Universalis Market with you as a lovely date.

  
Centuries had mellowed him down, yet deep within his heart, he still yearns for a life of excitement and adventure, with you of course. Wanting to fulfill the dream that he shared with you while in Khoulusia, you often took him out for said adventures. Initially, he is shy, alert and vigilant against threats, but slowly your free spirit seems to rub him off too, or perhaps brought out the 'youth' in him, and he occasionally tease you with a playful jab. The first time he did it, he widened his eyes and almost stumbled backwards in apology, but upon hearing your rich and loud laughter, his ears twitched and tail relaxed, he then joined you in laughter too.

  
Camping under the stars in Khoulusia overlooking Eulmore, over the campfire, he would gaze deeply at your sleeping form huddled inside the sleeping bag. It is a bad century old habit of his, always wanting to know where you are, what you are up to; and yet now there you are in the flesh, and here he is; he did not need a crystal mirror to do so. He often wondered how is he so lucky to remain alive even after all that was over, miraculous even and he vowed to never squander any of this time, that you so graciously shares with him. He saw how the fire lightens up your features, and he will do anything, _anything_ to keep this peaceful serenity and this mutual love between the both of you.

* * *

  
**Emet Selch**

  
The love between you and Emet Selch is eons old and even back during Amaurot times, it is _intensely_ passionate. The two of you know each other since young and even when both of you made it into the highest posts within the Convocation of the Fourteen, the two of you often do not see eye to eye from the most simplest creations down to the methods to better the lives of the Amaurotines, which sometimes resulted in deadlock during those meetings.

  
The others in the Convocation like Lahabrea and Nabriales finds you two unbearable and would thought the two of you are rivals, if not enemies. (while Igeyorhm find both of you are like sickening lovebirds). When the two of you are out of the door from the convocation meetings, you continue to bicker and yet head down the same direction to have a shared meal to continue each other's company; attention strictly on one another and mindless of everyone else. Your other childhood friend, Hythlodaeus, would sometimes sit in with said meal, and often have to be the mediating voice between the two firebrands.

  
And it is precisely how different the two of you are that makes this relationship so deliciously attractive. The two of you though refuse to admit it verbally, is aware of each other's sound arguments and in reflection, make both of you even better in the duties that you have to perform. Ultimately, both of you loves your job and takes your responsibility seriously over the well being of your fellow Amaurotines. Being aware of that, underneath that bickering, both of you have an intense respect and there we say, even _admiration_ for one another.

  
You did not remember how it happened, but it was in one of the common impasse during an argument in his apartment that he had slammed his lips onto yours, and by the time you were aware of it, your hands were already tightly tangled in his hair, arms around his shoulders and responding eagerly to his kisses. You **love** him, is all that you can think of when both of you aggressively stripped off your communal robes and masks. Hythlodaeus once mentioned how the two of you are like pebbles of flint; stubborn, strong-headed, and when you two come together, creates beautiful sparks of passion and fire. You would now agree.

  
Emet-Selch was never an affectionate man, he can even be infuriating sometimes. Yet, you love him for his intellect and his passion. He never belittles you nor your ideas, he just have a different take for everything. He takes your word seriously, and even keep that small fringe of white hair because you said it looked good on him. He still have your back when you are in trouble or in a debate with someone else. When you questioned him with regards to this, he responded sarcastically that where would you be without him. His lingering gaze and his golden eyes spoke a lot more; of searing heat and love. He can be strangely possessive of you in some ways.

There are others that are as devoted to their duties and better able to hold a conversation with you, but no one else other than him that could make you feel this way. You _don't complete_ each other, you push each other to reach even greater heights. Both of you continue this strange relationship for a long time _until_..

  
It is precisely the differences that you both have, that in the end... _tore_ both of you apart.

  
His immortality _without_ you is his greatest despair. He miss your constant company, even your belligerent voice when things get heated, but most of all, your expressive fiery eyes that are often filled with determination. You are his spitfire and when you are gone, everything lost its color. It is as if time has come to a standstill ever since he found you dead and your soul sundered. Why is he still alive? Why is he the one burdened with this responsibility? The only thing that filled him with even more determination is the promise from Zodiark that He can bring back everyone, including you again. It almost become an obsession, the single straw that keeps him from going insane. Time and time again, he saw glimpses of you in different forms, and over so many years, he lost you again and again, even when he tried many methods to see if you remember. He even married you once and sired children, but it still felt hollow when you could not remember.

Disappointment became indifference, hope became despair, denial became acceptance. He adopted this new persona who wants to laugh at everything interesting and dismiss everything else as a bore. Because what meaning is there in his long life, other than being a joke from the heavens?

He finally talked himself into believing that you are gone forever. Your current reincarnation is merely a weak reflection of the original you, a shade merely to taunt him of his failures. It does not make the pain any less, to see you sacrifice your soul for people not even of the Source. Yet, this is so... **you**. He loves you, he hates you.

  
He _loves_ you. He will try one last time. One last time to see if you remember.

  
He smiled wryly, looking down at the recreation of Amaurot. Even as he continue to create various Amaurotine shades, he thought of you and by extension, to your mutual friend.

  
"I'm ever as foolish, just as you said I am, Hythlodaeus."

**Author's Note:**

> I love how within this week alone the amount of Emet-Selch and Exarch fanfiction exploded in archives. Goes to show how lovable they are. Strange as it is for me when it comes to Emet Selch. 
> 
> I love them both, but somehow Emet's portion went a lot longer than intended. I drew inspiration from how young kids likes to antagonize their crush just so they could have their attention, so Emet likes to argue with the original WoL (oWoL?) is simply because of that. There are other fanfiction out there that wrote Emet x oWoL to be more amiable, I like that take, but I for one just wanted to try something 'different' and based the kind of relationship from what I see that is already in-game. Your personal dialogue with him is like he always grumble why do you want to disturb him, BUT still obligingly educate you about the Ascians and their origins. I find that funny and quite endearing now. 
> 
> I brought in Hythlodaeus at the end because in canon, a stray thought from Emet-Selch had made him self-aware that that is just a pitiful shade of Amaurot. What is that thought? I added some flavor to that. :P 
> 
> I have wrote in a separate work, called Different Viewpoints, that focus on the elezens in Heavensward, so if you like, do check those out! I decided to put this work separately, since it would be more focal in terms of SHB and its end-game revelations.
> 
> Do let me know if you like it! :D I will write more if this ends up okay. *Desperately need a proof reader for tenses*


End file.
